


Your Eyes Look Like Comin Home

by Peter_Pufflepup



Series: stories of barry and oliver being boyfriends [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Oliver Queen, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Oliver Queen, Racism, Soft Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pufflepup/pseuds/Peter_Pufflepup
Summary: If Oliver and Barry were dating in crisis on earth x, and if things were a little different, short summary, but I’ll update often, I promise!I suck at summaries, sorry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Earth-X Barry Allen/Earth-X Leonard “Leo” Snart, Earth-X Kara Danvers/Earth-X Oliver Queen, Earth-X Oliver Queen/Barry Allen
Series: stories of barry and oliver being boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388143
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance, I tried to find all of the errors, but I might have not caught a couple, please comment with more ideas for this story or another one! Very much appreciated, I respond to all comments.

It doesn’t look like we’re on Earth 1 anymore.” Oliver heard Jefferson say. 

He wasn’t really paying attention though, because he couldn’t find Barry anywhere. He woke up, and spotted Sara, Jax, Stein, and Kara’s sister, he couldn’t remember her name. Other than the five of them, the crowd around them were wearing striped prison uniforms.

“I think we’re on Earth X.” Oliver was looking around wildly now. 

Last he remembered, the five of them, plus Barry and Kara were all cuffed. The five of them started yelling out for Barry and Kara. Oliver’s eyes finally caught sight of Barry’s beautiful face. 

“Barry!” He ran over and skidded to a halt. This wasn’t Barry, he looked just like him, but his hair was buzzed off, and he was so painfully thin, and he wasn’t wearing the red suit that Oliver loved seeing him in so much, he was wearing the striped uniform that everyone else was, and his beautiful green eyes that Oliver could spend all day staring into were dull and dead inside. 

“Who are you?” Barry shriveled away from Oliver, and that was something that pained Oliver like nothing else, because he’d seen it happen before. “Why are you yelling for me?” The other four had wandered over to the two. 

“Barry?” Stein asked. 

“That’s me.” 

“What happened to your suit, why are we still wearing ours? And your not?” Jax asked. 

“What suit?” 

“He’s not our Barr.” He wasn’t wearing the glowing blue collar that the rest of them were. Oliver couldn’t get over how thin Barry was, he thought his Barry was scrawny. 

“Hey, Barr? What’s the triangle, what are the symbols on the uniforms?” Jax asked, Barry had am upside down pink triangle on his, but he saw squares and stars on others, and some with none at all. 

“The star, it’s if you’re a Jew, the squares are if your black. Nothing, is if you’re a rule breaker, and you were just dumb enough to get caught.” Barry’s eyes were heavily lidded, like he was the tire fest person in the world.

“And the triangle?” Sara asked.

“If it’s upright, then you love both genders, if it’s upside down, you love your own gender. So basically if you love the wrong type of person.” Sara and Kara’s sister shared a glance, and Oliver just stared at the barbed wire walls in disgust, he couldn’t believe there was such a place as this. 

“We’re gonna get out of this Barry, okay?” Oliver tried to find comfort in this Barry, but he still didn’t know where his own Barry was, so he was terrified. 

The gate of the fence swung open, and sirens went off, and lights were shone, Oliver had to squint his eyes to see. 

“What’s happening?” Stein asked. 

“It’s round up time. If you want to live, come stand I’m the line with me.” Barry tried to hurry up against the wall, but a circle of Nazi guards surrounded them, and pushed Barry into the circle eight the five of them, he slammed against Oliver and onto the ground, where he stayed for a second or two. 

While the captain, who looked just like Oliver’s captain Lance rambled to Sara, he was on the ground helping the weak Barry to his feet. 

“Round them up and bring them.” Oliver didn’t know what that meant, but Barry’s eyes started tearing up, and two guards picked him up and walked Barry to the gate, while the other guards were pushing the five towards the gate as well.

“Please, let me go line up.” Barry was begging, but the Nazis were just laughing at him. About halfway over, the five signaled for each other when to attack, and at some point they had put a collar on Barry, and he got zapped as well, when Lance ordered them to stand, Barry just couldn’t, he tried, but eventually guard had to walk him again. 

Before the guards got to him, though, Lance prowled over, “you’re the reason for all of this, you know? People like you who are weak, we’re getting rid of you for a reason.” Punctuating his cruel speech, Lance kicked Barry in the stomach at least five times. Barry only whimpered as the guards picked him up and carried him to the area in front of the ditch, Oliver and the four others following. 

The five of them kneeled, awaiting their death. Barry’s face was bleeding, and bruised, but Oliver still leaned over and kissed him, because he knew what was happening and even if this wasn’t Barry, it seemed like him, and he loved him.

Barry was practically unconscious, so it wasn’t romantic, or satisfying at all when it came to his love, but it was better than kissing no Barry at all. 

“I can’t stand to watch your face, even if I know your not him.” Lance prowled over once more and shoved a bag over Oliver’s head. 

“Ready.” Oliver could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears, he swore he heard Kara’s sister muttering her love for Kara. He almost did the same for Barry, but didn’t. 

“Aim.” Was that footsteps he heard? He wished he could see what was happening. 

“Fi-“ Lance didn’t finish, but Oliver heard the voice of someone familiar shoot back. 

“How about no, maybe something a little cooler?”

He heard Barry next to him whimper, “Leo?” In his delusional state, Oliver could still hear his smile. 

He heard the sound of a gun, but an odd sounding gun, and stood up, shaking the bag off of his head, noticing everyone else had stood as well, and were trying to take down the Nazis. 

Oliver swing his hands under his feet and got them in front of his waist and started head butting and fighting alongside his team, while he saw someone who looked vaguely familiar go over to Barry and pick him up, and Barry snuggled right into the stranger’s hold, and finally fell completely unconscious. 

“I got you Barr. You’re safe now.” He heard the man mutter. 

Oliver was  pissed . Sure this isn’t his Barry, but seeing Barry with someone else made his blood boil, and he easily defeated his Nazi, which happened to be the last one. Oliver looked around and the four other team members were staring at the man in shock.

“Alright, come with me if you want to live.”

Amazingly and shockingly, they made it out. Finally the man took off his hood and Oliver remembered exactly where he recognized his face. 

“You’re Leonard Snart!” He couldn’t help but blurt. 

“Yes the one and only, call me Leo!” He said with a bright smile, and Oliver didn’t have to see Stein’s, Jax’s, or Sara’s faces today know this ‘Leo’ is nothing like their Snart. He seemed okay, and not scummy, but with his arms full of Barry, Oliver couldn’t help but resent him, because he wanted Barry in his own arms dammit! He just wanted his own Barry. 

The Barry who wears a skin tight red suit and zips around Central City, where Oliver had once thought was just sunshine and rainbows, compared to Starling at least, and that Barry was safe there. The Barry that he loves seeing, in every spare second of his time, because he just lights up when he’s with Oliver even if he shouldn’t, because Oliver doesn’t deserve to see someone so happy with all of the things he’s done. Every time he touched Barry - which he manages to do a lot, because Barry is one of the only people he doesn’t feel sick to his stomach at the thought of touching, with how bad his ptsd is - he can’t wait to do it again, he loves the way Barry’s hand feels on his wrist when Oliver cradles Barry’s face when they’re kissing, and how Barry’s ass feels when he cops a feel when he shouldn’t because he’s Oliver Queen and he likes to live dangerously, he loves the way he can cradle Barry with his entire body when they cuddle, and he absolutely goes crazy when he feels Barry’s lips on his neck. He loves Barry, all pale, smooth skin, and bright eyes, and soft hair, all of him, and he can’t help but worry terribly when he doesn’t know where his Barry is at. 

That’s right,  his  Barry because after all they’ve gone through he’s not scared or embarrassed to call everything about Barry his. 

By the time they get to this base Leo told them about, Oliver is practically growling, because all Leo can do is keep staring down at Barry with worry, and Oliver should be doing that, but he can’t because this Barry isn’t his. His team a.k.a. The Legends, and Kara’s sister, he can’t for the life of him remember her name, not that that’s important right now, was starting to get worried if Oliver might just take Barry right from Leo’s arms. Luckily for him, Leo doesn’t notice, because if you know Barry, Oliver doubts this changes across the multiverse, you want to protect him. 

Leo goes and puts Barry down to get healed and brings Oliver and his team out into the main area of the base. 

“So, what’s with the outfits?”

“We’re from a different earth. And we’re all super hero’s there, even the you from our earth until-“ Sara cuts herself off, not wanting to say anything, because as much as Oliver doesn’t like the guy, hearing your doppelgänger is dead is probably a little scarring. 

“Ah, so your not from this hellhole.” Leo thinks, scrunching his brow. “I see.”

“Yes, we were brought here against our will, and we’re missing two of our team members.” Jax tries to explain, but Leo doesn’t look like he’s listening. 

“You know, you look just like-“

“The Sargent dickwad that’s in charge of the Nazi’s yeah I know.” Oliver interrupted. 

“Hm, so you’re a douche in every life I see.” Leo glares. 

“Look, we’re not trying to pick a fight - Oliver - we just want to get home to our friends.” Kara’s sister growls. And wow, Oliver sure feels bad, because he cannot, try as he might- remember her name, but she can remember his. 

“Well-“ Oliver is cut off, by Barry walking into the room, clean in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a leather jacket over, and a gun holster. He still looks scrawny, and like he might pass out any second by how big those bags under his eyes are, but he’s up and walking around, so that’s a good sign, also a sight for sore eyes in Oliver. It’s clear this is Leo’s Barr and not Oliver’s especially since he walks straight over to Leo. 

“You shouldn’t be up and around, Babe.” Leo punctuates his scold with a kiss to Barry’s lips, and if that didn’t surprise anyone more than Oliver he’d break his bow. 

“I’m fine.” He says a little drowsily, with his cuts on his face making him just pathetic. “Oh you guys are here too, who are you guys anyway, and why were you looking for me?”

“Well Barr, these guys are from a different earth, and they are looking for their Barry.” Leo brushes hair from Barry’s face and watches as his eyes light up with excitement.    
  


“You are telling me, that the multiverse theory is true?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Winn! And soft Barry, but also angsty Barry. And scarred Oliver, who still can’t remember Kara’s sister’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Yes, Barr, the multiverse theory is true. And they need to get home, we need our captain, what do we do?” Leo says low in his throat, as it trying to remind Barry of something. 

“Oh right,” Barry’s face morphs into something colder than the bright smile they usually see, into something darker. “Who was in charge while I was gone?”

“Sargent big and brooding.”

“Be nice Leo.” 

“How can I be nice when he’s a dick.”

“Leo, can you go get me Sargent Schott? We need to go over some plans.”

“Wait, Schott? Like Winn Schott?” Kara’s sister interrupts. 

“Yes, like Winn Schott. Now, the five of you and I need to have a chat.” Barry smiled at Leo as he walked out the door, and turned stonily to Oliver and his team. 

Oliver nearly flinched, he hadn’t seen this face directed at him since Barry got whammied, and Oliver hadto take him down.And even then, he hasn’t seen this face at all in a long time still. And when Oliver looked around at the faces of the Legends, he could tell none of them had seen Barry like this at all, and neither had Kara’s sister. 

“Now, Leo can be a little trusting at times, which is nice, but sometimes he’s a little too trusting. I was mostly unconscious the entire time I met you guys, so I know nothing about any of you.” Barry paused, looking each of them into their eyes, staring into their souls it seemed, his eyes hard, and bright green. “How am I supposed to know you’re telling the truth.” He stared at Oliver. “Considering he’s,” Barry pointed around Oliver, with two fingers looking around the room, “One if the head Nazi Dipshits that’s making life hell. How am I supposed to know if you are not just here to infiltrate my base? With your little team?” He glanced around at the five again, his features intense. 

“Maybe we should introduce ourselves, I’m Oliver Queen. This is my team and we’re from Earth 1, we’re looking for two other-“ Oliver started carefully.

“I know who you are.” Barry glared at the blonde. He leaned onto the wall, not letting his guard down. “Who are these people, Ollie? I thought the only team you had was your little girlfriend, and that freak speedy murderer.”

“I’m not him, I swear.” Oliver shook his head. 

“Oliver, maybe if we explain, he’ll understand. I’m Sara Lance, Barry, you’re an important man, clearly, and we need your help, we’re missing two of our teammem-“

“Bartholomew, you will either call me Bartholomew, or captain, and Sara Lance is dead.” He bit. 

“Maybe yours is, but I’m from a different earth.”

Barry stayed silent for a moment. 

This Barry has been through so much. His Barry has been through a lot too, but this one clearly broke, while his didn’t. Oliver couldn’t erase the look that Barry gave him from his mind. This Barry was doing what he could to survive. 

“Fine, who are the team members that you are missing?” Barry became much more friendly with the realization. He smiled, clearly willing to help them. 

The group looked at Oliver to explain. How was he going to say this?

“Well um, for starters, you? Your doppelgänger?”

“Fascinating. And the other?” Barry’s eyes shown with the curiosity of a scientist, just like how his Barry’s do. 

Jeez, he’s going to make bad assumptions when I say this huh?

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking, to avoid seeing Barry’s angry face again, he just said, “her sister. They’ll probably be together.” As he pointed at Kara’s sister.

“Alright. Well-“ Barry started speaking, probably coming up with a plan, when Leo walked back in, with another man, he guessed this was Sergeant Winn Schott. 

“Captain Allen, glad to see you back, why don’t you go rest, I heard what happened, I’ll take care of this.” 

The man walked over and hugged Barry, which Oliver loathed. Maybe he should get this under control, because Leo, who this Barry actually belonged to, seemed to have no problem with his strange man hugging his Boyfriend, and Oliver did, even if it wasn’t his Boyfriend. 

And if that didn’t confuse his head enough. 

“Winn, I’m fine, we need to get these guys home, any chance you know a way to do that?”

“Well, where are you guys from? Outside the Fatherland, I’m guessing?”

“Well a little further than that?” Jax said. 

“Like where?”

“Like from a different Earth?” Stein looked physically ill when he said it, because he had a doubt there was a way they could get home. 

“Well, there might be a way.” Winn said matter of factly, like that there was a multiverse didn’t surprise him. Maybe it did, but he sure didn’t show it. 

“Captain, go rest, you look like you’re about to collapse over there.” Winn glanced behind his shoulder at Barry, who was indeed falling asleep on Leo’s shoulder, when Oliver glanced as well. 

Oliver loved the way Barry looked when he was tired. His eyes got a little droopy, but still just as bright, and he let his guard down so easily when he was tired, and he actions were slow. Don’t get Oliver started in the bed head he usually sports when he’s tired, because he could go on for hours how much he loved petting it’s unruliness as they went to sleep at night, and how much he loved how soft and messy it was. Right now, Barry has droopy eyes, and he looked dazed, his hair was already messy, from running his hands through it, and he was leaning heavily on Leo, having to blink himself awake every few seconds. 

“No, I’m fine.” He yawned, “I can help.”

“Have you given your statement about what happened in the camp?” Winn asked, clearly he was trying to get Barry anywhere but here, and not just because he was tired. Clearly there was something about working this case that had Schott not wanting Barry near it. 

“Yeah, I did, remember, I gave it to you?”

“Oh, yeah I remember now, I left it on my desk, can you go grab it, I want to look over it, see the damage from this time around.”

This had the entire team concerned, just how many times has Barry been in one of those camps, and how long was he there for?

“Okay.”

“Take Leo with you.”

Leo was already leading him out the door, keeping eye contact Schott and talking without talking, until they came to a conclusion and they left. 

After they had the plan figured out, Oliver couldn’t help but ask. 

“What was that all about? With Barry?”

“You mean the Captain? Well he’s a bit of a self-sacrificing twat, don’t tell him I said that, and in order for this base to stay standing, he led a group of Nazi’s that we’re tracking us down into another base that we evacuated a long time ago, he did it without asking anyone, so they couldn’t stop him. He gave us another six months, then we finally tracked down which camp he was in, and had Leo go an get him, which brought along you guys.” Schott explained, a fond smile on his face.

“So, he’s the one who gives orders around here?” Oliver was pretty surprised, but also not. 

This Barry has clearly been through a lot, so it made sense he had more control over his emotions, and could take control of an entire base.

Now that he thought about it, this entire situation seemed straight from a comic book.

He walked around the base some more, slightly hopeful of running into  Bartholomew.  He couldn’t believe that anyone, let alone  Barry , would want to be called  Bartholomew . Anyway, if what he wanted to be called was different, maybe a lot more was too? We’re his parents still alive, or were they killed, the same way, or a different way? What was his life like? It had to be pretty shitty if he lived here. Did he personally know his own asshole nazi doppelgänger? 

He opened one of the doors, he had been exploring the base, just to check out their surroundings and possible exit routes, when he walked in on something he never wanted see again. 

He needs to get home even sooner than before now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Oliver scarred, well, I’ll probably have the next chapter up soon, so you’ll just have to wait until then! Ily, thanks for reading, and feedback makes me write faster, sry I don’t make the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets scarred, in more ways than one, and vv jealous, but as it turns out, everything is fine, and Leonard Snart a.k.a not-so-Captain Cold, is actually a very good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So sorry this took so long, especially since I said I would be updated frequently, but that didn’t happen. Yeah, oops? Um I’ve been kind of busy, bc of um, *cough* reasons? Anyways love you! Thanks for reading, and otherwise enjoy! Warnings are at the bottom, so that’s there if you’re want! Brownie points to anyone who can catch the reference, abt high school, and cookie to anyone who can guess what song the title is a lyric from ;*

_He opened one of the doors, he had been exploring the base, just to check out their surroundings and possible exit routes, when he walked in on something he never wanted see again._

_He needs to get home even sooner than before now._

As Oliver reached for the door handle, his fingered curling around it, and twisting his wrist, he didn’t know what he was thinking would be behind the door, but it was certainly not this. 

The room itself wasn’t that special, there was a bed, and a wardrobe, so it must’ve been someone’s room. 

It was what was happening in the room that made Oliver want to go and cry. 

Barry was straddling someone, kissing them looking like he was about to fall asleep, laying on top of the person. A person that was  _not_ Oliver. The reasonable part of Oliver’s brain was saying, well it’s probably Leo, considering that’s who this Barry was dating. Luckily, the two men were still fully clothed, but Leo’s hands were resting on Barry’s ass, occasionally squeezing, and the two were slightly rocking, while lazily kissing as they laid there. 

Oliver was frozen for a couple seconds, but when his brain processed what was going on, it had no control over his mouth, which let out a yelp, startling the two men. 

Barry simply just laid down on Leo and closed his eyes, his cheeks turning a bright pink, and Oliver remembered how much he loves seeing the tinge come to Barry’s cheeks when he-

Now is  _not_ the time. 

Barry nuzzled his face in Leo’s neck, and Leo smirked at Oliver. 

His rather large hands were still on Barry’s ass.

“Can we help you?” Leo groaned, seeming annoyed and a little smug when he asked it. 

“Um, I was just, uh exploring, I didn’t mean to... um...” Oliver stuttered

“Well you’ve explored, so can you leave now?” Leo was glaring at Oliver now, but Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of Leo’s large hands, cradling Barry’s perfect ass. “Hey, you hear me? You can leave now?”

“Uh,” Oliver’s head was blank, he couldn’t stop staring. Barry needs to start wearing more skinny jeans, they did amazing things to Oliver’s head.

Leo finally growled, pissed off at Oliver staring. He whispered in Barry’s ear, and rolled over so he was on top, and Barry was laying down. Barry nodded and let Leo climb off of Barry, who curled up, sighed, and close his eyes. When Oliver thought about it, Barry just acted a cat half the time. His thoughts about how adorable Barry were rudely cut off.

Leo sauntered over, and grabbed Oliver’s shoulder turning him around and right out of the door, muttering, “We need to have a chat.” Leo led Oliver over to the table in a different room, sitting him down. Oliver remembered Barry saying almost the exact same thing earlier. 

“What’s your problem?” Leo didn’t sound angry, just annoyed. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver played dumb, because he knew exactly what Leo was going to get at with this kind of conversation. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, ever since I turned up at that camp and got all of you here, you’ve been staring at Barry and glaring at me. So what’s your problem, I know he’s the guy you’re looking for, but what the fuck?”

“It’s nothing, I’ll stop, sorry.”

“No, tell me, because clearly we’re on separate pages. Is your Barry you’re guys’ leader? Is he your captain? And you’re just trying to take orders?”

“No, I’m more of the leader of the group actually.”

“Oliver.” Leo had this tone, he couldn’t tell what it was but it made Oliver look up at him, meeting his steel blue eyes. It seemed like this wasn’t going away any time soon. 

“Yeah Leo?”

“What is your Barry like? Describe him for me?”

“Why?” 

“Because, I want to see if he’s a lot different than mine.” Oh, maybe Leo was going to drop it. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because I can tell that mine is a lot different than the one you’re used to, so I’ll tell you why mine is the way he is, if you tell me about yours?”

Oliver thought. He had been wondering what happened to this Barry, and why he was cold, while his own was warm, even after all he had been through.

“Well, he’s a good man, he has the best moral compass, and he’s smart. Like really smart, he’s a forensic scientist, and he works for the police station. He’s always willing to risk himself for everyone else.”

“Mine too.” Leo snorted. 

“In fact, he’s died at least twice for doing just that. Luckily both times we were able to get him back. He’s a superhero just like me and my team.”

“Really, what kind of superhero is he?”

“The best kind, he does everything from chasing runaway cars, to saving cats from fires, to stopping bank robberies, to defeating his own evils. He’s a speedster, from when he got struck by lightning.”

“How did that happen?”

“It’s a long story, but several other people got powers in his city, so he stops them, because most of them ended up being criminals.”

“What stopped him from being a criminal? Why is he such a good man?”

“Well, he’s been through a lot, his mother got killed when he was young, right in front of him, and his father got blamed for her death, so he was in jail, while no one believed Barry, then a little while ago, one of our main... criminals,” these guys already didn’t take him and his team seriously, taking after Barry and calling them ‘bad guys’ probably wouldn’t help. “he killed his father too, he’s lost a lot of friends, because they’re all cops, and when he came out, he got left for dead in an ally, so he had to go away to boarding school, like halfway across the country.”

“Huh, interesting. He’s been through a lot and he’s still a good man?”

“Yeah, the best.”

“Alright, my turn, what do you want to know about my Barry?”

“Did he grow up with his parents?” Oliver wondered if Barry was doomed to lose them in every universe or if he was just the unlucky one.

“No.”

“What happened to them?”

“Well, it’s a long story, so get comfortable. The fatherland has been ruling ever since the 1940’s when America fell, as well as all of their allies. Now, the fatherland rules over all, and there are few safe havens, that they have left because there is just no point in trying, we’re in one of these places right now. Barry comes from a long line of Nazis, his father was a medic for the soldiers, and his mother was a teacher. They... were not good people, and they abused Barry, until they finally sold him to the experiment ward when he was eleven. Where Nazis run any kind of test they want, Barry was always tested for how long it would take to heal broken bones and what organs could come out and how much blood a person can lose. Luckily, he survived, but that was after five years. At that point, he was sixteen. Then there was new general in the Nazi camp he was in, you might have heard of him?”

“Who was he?”

“Well, his name is General Queen. Sound familiar?”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah, well, Queen,” Leo spit out the name like it was a disgusting bite of food, that left a nasty taste in his mouth. “He rose quickly, and eventually he just got everything he wanted, one day he took a trip to the Experimental Ward, just to look around I guess, I don’t know. He came across Barry, and thought he was a beautiful man. I can’t blame him, he is, but he bought Barry and found another camper to take his place, and Barry started  working for that man.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean.” Oliver Queen, this Earth-X Oliver Queen, was a disgusting human being, no, can’t even be called a human being, no wonder Barry didn’t want to even look at him, a man with his face tortured him for who knows how long.

“How long was he with, um, Queen?” 

“Three more years, but Barry didn’t know that what Queen was doing to him was wrong, he just thought that was how people treated other people, because that was all he had ever known, he thought that Queen was treating him well, at the end of the three years, he was nineteen, and felt like he was being cherished, then, we raided the camp he was in. And we released everyone, we had to knock him out because he believed he belonged there, that he wouldn’t get better treatment than being there. We took him here, and showed him real love, and he built himself a family. He’s one of the youngest people here, especially in charge.”

“How old is he? How old are you?” He would think that Barry would be the same age here, but he didn’t tok is how these worlds worked.

“He’s 23, I’m 38.” Leo looked like he was ready to make his argumentif Oliver was going to say something about the difference. “Is that a problem?”

“I mean, it’s be a bit hypocritical if it was” Oliver and Barry has felt with so many people who had a problem with the age difference, or thought Barry was using Oliver as his sugar daddy, and no one had a bigger problem with it than Joe. 

“Ah, what the difference for you?”

“He’s 23, I’m 39.”

“I see, is he waiting for you at home?”

“Yeah, he, um, yeah.” Oliver didn’t know if he wanted to tell Leo that he was dating a different Barry. 

“It’s Barry isn’t it?”  Shit .

“Yeah.” Oliver started at his wringing hands.

“That’s why you were being weird?”

“Yeah, I hope everything is still fine though?”

“Of course.”

“I just want you to know, when we were going to be executed, I thought I’d never see my Barry again, and I was scared, so I kissed yours, and I’m sorry, I just...” Oliver had tears “I love him so much, and I don’t know where he is, and I’m scared, and I promise he probably didn’t even know, he was half out of it, so don’t be mad at him. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I understand, I’d do the same in your situation.” Oliver held back his glare, because he really he really did do it. 

“So I guess Barry has a type? Strong, blue-eyed blondes, much bigger and much older than him.” 

“Oh yeah, you should see my Barry’s ex, he was everything like us, but a cop too.” Oliver scowled. Oliver had been pretty happy that Iris had broken up with Eddie, because he never really liked how close and him and Barry were. He had thought since it would probably be awkward, Eddie would fade out of Barry’s life, but then two weeks later, Barry was with Eddie and Oliver had never hated him more. Over time he saw what a good guy Eddie was for Barry, much better than Oliver could have been for Barry. 

Barry was a light, and Eddie made him shine brighter, but Oliver could only bring darkness. He felt awful when Eddie died and Oliver felt kind of happy, then he just made himself feel worse, because who feels good when someone dies. Psychopaths are happy when people die, so Oliver was just a psychopath. 

But then Oliver and Barry got closer, and realized how much he loved him. 

His Barry knows a Leonard. He’d have to ask Cisco or someone how close they were, because this Barry and Leo worked so nicely together, was there a chance that they had been something, or anything? Was Barry going to leave him for Leonard when he gets back and Oliver tells him what happened, would he realize that Oliver isn’t good for him after all?

Wait, earth 1 Leonard Snart is dead, so he doesn’t have to worry about that, oh how his psychopathic tendencies are showing again. Oliver needs to fix his head. 

“Huh, the only ex my Barry has, which really isn’t considered an ex, was a psychopathic maniac who abused him, so I don’t think I have anything to say about that.”

Oliver used to be a psychopathic maniac.

And right now, Barry is with a different psychopathic maniac that looks just like himself.  


Jeez, why does his life need to be like this, why couldn’t Barry and him just date without Nazis, or aliens, or superhuman criminals?

“Hey, Oliver?” Leo finally broke his thought. 

“You’re not him, I can see how much you love him, and those team members can see how much you love him too, if their faces when I kissed Barry are anything to go off of. They looked so confused.” Leo smiled. “What are some of your favorite things about Barry? I bet we have a few in common.”

“I love it when he blushes.” Oliver smiled at the thought of all the times he had caused the pink in Barry’s skin, before they were together and after. He had done it so many times when Barry was at work, and he was in front of the captain, or other officers, or in bed.

“Me too, or when he makes his little noises?” Yeah, Oliver loves when Barry squeaks because Oliver is being inappropriate, or purrs when he kissed the right spot, or groans when Oliver said something embarrassing, or moans when Oliver does  that thing in bed. 

“I love his laugh.” Barry has such a goofy laugh, and if you made him laugh hard enough, he would let out little snorts. And his eyes shine and crinkle, and his nose gets all scrunched up, he laughs with his whole face. 

“I don’t really ever hear him laugh. But I love his smile. 

And Leo and Oliver talked for hours about everything they love about Barry, some things only one of them knew about, because their Barry didn’t do it, but they would explain how amazing it was. At some point, they got up to see how Barry was doing, and he was asleep, cozied up on the bed. This had triggered them to talk about how cute Barry was when he was asleep. They shared short stories and long ones, mostly about Barry, but occasionally straying off topic about their individual lives and worlds.

At about 8 o clock, Winn came in and woke up Barry and caught Barry and Leo up on how to execute the plan, as they wasn’t there for when they came up with it. 

As everyone was loading up and getting ready to leave, Barry pulled Oliver over to the side. 

“Listen, if you want to make this believable, your going to have to listen to me, I know better than anyone how General Queen acts, and if you do everything the way I’m going to tell you to do it, then no one will suspect a thing.”

“Okay, well, how do you want me to act.”

“Okay, if anyone asked why I’m with you, just say you caught me trying to escape the border, and you wanted to have your pet again.”

“Excuse me?” Oliver sounded appalled, Barry wanted him to do  what now?

“Trust me, but only say it if someone questions you, which most likely no one will, because you’re General Queen, and no one gets to question you.”

“What the fuck do you want me to do again?” Oliver couldn’t believe his ears, his  pet ? That’s disgusting. It makes it seem like Barry was below him, and that Oliver had complete control over him.

“That’s exactly how it was. He told me to do something, and I did it.” Oliver must have that out loud, “Now General Queen is a handsy guy, so you’re gonna have to be handsy too. Don’t worry, I already talked to Leo about this, so he knows you’re not harassing me.”. 

“What do you mean by handsy?”

Oliver knew exactly what the younger man meant, but he got sick a the thought, sure, he was handsy and copped a feel of Barry when he probably shouldn’t have, and liked to tease him, and slap his ass, but being handsy with this Barry, while pretending to be a murderer that used to torture this same Barry just felt wrong. 

“Well, we’re gonna rope my hands together, loosely, because no one ever really thought I was a problem so they didn’t need to tie me up, and they knew I wouldn’t try anything while you were there.Whenever we’re just standing there, trust me I won’t leave your side. Keep your hand on my ass, and every few minutes either pat me or hit me, doesn’t matter which, but you need to do it every once in a while.”

“That’s not perverted at all. “ Oliver kinda felt hypocritical, because that’s basically what Oliver does in public, because he knows Barry’s ass is the best, so he liked hiding it from creepy strangers, with his own hand. But that was when Barry completely wanted it. 

Right?

Barry liked it when Oliver acted like that? Right? Or did Barry not like it, but kept up with it because he felt like he had to. Oliver did never really ask if Barry was okay with or not, he just started doing it one day and never stopped. 

“It’s fine, I know how to act like I like it, because that’s how I used to act.  He “ Barry spit the word out, and Oliver knew exactly who he was taking about. “likes to think that I’m still his, and that I still depend on him, so he would still act like that.” Barry could still see hesitation in Oliver’s gaze. 

“Hey.” He put his hand on Oliver’s cheek, forcing him to look up. “It’s okay, I promise. This doesn’t make you a bad person.” He smiled at Oliver. “Think about it this way, you have to do this. Because if you don’t, then you’re way less believable, and you need to get to Barry.  Your Barry.” Leo must have told this Barry about how Oliver and the missing Barry were in a relationship. “It won’t be awful. Just don’t make that face, it makes everything weird.”

Right, like this wasn’t already weird enough. Oliver unscrewed his face out of the grimace as best as he could anyway.

On the car ride over, Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about what his life had turned into. 

He was currently on an alternate planet, where his boyfriend (who’s a speedster) is being held captive by his own doppelgänger, who also happens to be his boyfriend’s doppelgänger’s abusive ex boyfriend(?), and now he has to sexually harass his boyfriend’s doppelgänger to make this believable, to get his boyfriend back, and said doppelgänger’s boyfriend (who is his boyfriend’s ex villain who is now dead) is going to watch them. And this is all while everyone is dressed like Nazi’s. 

What the fuck?

When they pulled up in the van, and rolled down the window, they were immediately let in, no questions asked, with an intense apology from the gate guard. 

Oliver clenched his jaw as the window closed. 

“Alright, Oliver, time to put the rope on me.”

Barry held his wrists out. 

Oliver grabbed the rope, he has left Barry out  of it until they got there, because he wanted Barry to see how much he didn’t want to do this. With Leo sitting right next to them, staring straight ahead, he loosely wrapped the rope around Barry’s thin wrists. 

“Oliver.” Barry sent him a look. “I know I said loose, but this is useless. We need to make it look like you have control over me, in fact, now that I think about it, since I escaped, he’d have it tight, so make it as tight as you can.” Oliver tied it a tad tighter, and Barry just sighed, and turned to Leo. 

“I love you.” Leo said, with a quick peck to the lips, showing just how much he loved him. 

“I love you too, now tie this please, we’re running out of time.”

Leo roughly undid the rope, and tied it swiftly around Barry’s wrists, but not all the way.

Winn spoke up from the front, “Oliver needs to finish. Prove to us that you can do this and tie that, you need to be rough with him, show him who’s boss. He escaped too many times, now he’s not going to.” Winn sounded upset, but that didn’t matter, Oliver yanked the ropes, and put a tad bit of anger at this entire situation in the knot. He nearly missed Barry’s flinch, but not completely. “Good man.” The car stopped, and Oliver slammed the door open, everyone following, except for Barry who just stayed in the car, waiting for Oliver to grab his arm and pull him out.Oliver moved almost on autopilot, and yanked Barry out of the car, and placed a hand swiftly on Barry’s ass. 

He walked forward to meet with Sergeant Lance. 

“General.” Lance saluted, “I thought that-“

“You thought wrong, now, let’s get this over with.”

Oliver kept a cold glare on his face, as he stared at his team, all of them in a good position, disguised as soldiers, and Barry. Barry was staring at the ground, a timid look on his young face that Oliver had never seen before, and Oliver patted Barry, to try and reassure him, that this would be okay. 

Everything would be alright. 

Then again, a pat to the ass wasn’t exactly easy to make reassuring, but oh well. If Barry’s wink had anything to go by, this would surely be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //warnings// slight sexual content (all clothed tho), dirty thoughts, language, mentions of canon-character death, mentions of child abuse/experimentation (Nazis amirite?), hints of rape/sexual harassment 
> 
> All of these are very slight tho, like not major.
> 
> Lemme know what you think, and how you like it, any feedback, I’ll try and get a new chapter out whenever I can! <33

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> I’ll post chapters pretty often but I don’t know yet, like the schedule, there probably won’t be one bc I’m a mess, but hey, updates are updates right?


End file.
